calamitystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiyama, Southern Snake Spirit
Kaiyama is the Southern Snake Spirit, resembling a rattlesnake but built like an anaconda. He doesn't get along with Fenral, Northern Wolf Spirit, very well. About Gender: Female Purpose: Kaiyama is the Southern Snake Spirit, and is considered to be the one who provides the desert it's heat with her fire breath. She shares the title of the 'Four Winds', reluctantly with Fenral, and two others. The East and West Spirits. Appearance Kaiyama appears as a large non-anthropomorphic red rattlesnake with various black markings running down his back; with a sandy brown underbelly; though he has been told that he is built like an anaconda. Around his neck is a wreath of flames, giving him the impression of a mane. Under this fire is a black ring that seems to be made from ash. Orange cracks stem along his body from this ring of ash, stopping where the black marks start. His eyes are completely orange, with his irises being shown as a brighter shade of orange to show his sight. These irises are slit like a reptile's eye normally would. Located on his head's upper location is an obsidian mask. His rattle is constantly covered in fire, this fire only extinguishing when he's knocked unconscious. While not proficient in the use of fire, he can form it to a degree where he can at least make arms. Sometimes, Kaiyama will snort fire. When in his human form, Kaiyama will appear to be a well built middle aged man with red hair with black highlights and orange eyes. He wears a dark red t-shirt, black pants, and brown boots. On his left wrist is a bracelet resembling his snake form coiled into a circle; on his right wrist is another bracelet, this time resembling the ring of fire normally found around his snake form's neck. His shirt has a bird's eye view of his snake form's mask on the front. He wears a black choker, meant to symbolize the ring of ash found on his snake form's neck. If you peer close at his face, you'll notice that he retains the reptilian slit pupils, and perhaps his snake fangs as well. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Skills Powers As the Spirit of the Southern Wind, Kaiyama has incredible lung capacity; enabling him to breath either warm breezes, or large gouts of fire. And while he is not proficient in fire manipulation, he can at least use what little he knows to create himself a pair of fire arms. Kaiyama can change his form as well, like every other spirit. Though he normally chooses to change his size to that of either an Anaconda or a Rattlesnake, or his human form. Abilities As a giant snake, there's not much that Kaiyama can do physically. However, he has been known to deliver a nasty bite, with his venom leaving a very painful burning sensation, even after the venom wears off. He has a very flexible form, being able to worm his way past anything that requires stealth; he's also able to leap a great distance to catch his opponents off-guard; how he can do this, nobody knows. As a human however, Kaiyama is proficient in martial arts; while it's not that useful as he's not very big in his human form. He can use this to some form whenever he manifests his flame arms. Trivia Kaiyama has his origins in Sonic, starting out as an antithesis of Chaos. He's gone through a revamp then as well, and now serves his purpose as the Spirit of the Southern Winds. He's one of the few non-anthropomorphic spirits, the other being Mavros Tel Loch. Category:Snake Category:Reptiles Category:Spirits Category:Male